The present invention relates to a data processing system for executing a query and processing stream data and data stored in a database, an extraction device, which is used in the data processing system, for extracting a conversion object to be converted to a program for processing the stream data from the query, a method for extracting the conversion object, and an extraction program for causing a computer to execute the method.
As sensors such as IC tags, IC cards, online services such as online shopping and online games, cellular phones and smart phones loaded with GPS (Global Positioning System), and car navigation systems connected to a network become widespread, a large amount of data is generated continuously by these sensors or the like. The large amount of data, which is called stream data, flows on a network and is stored in a database for analysis or the like.
The data that is needed is acquired from the database by issuing queries to a database management system (DBMS) which manages the database and executing the queries in the DBMS. The queries can cause the DBMS to execute processing such as updating, and addition and deletion of the data in addition to acquisition of the data.
In recent years, due to the effects of global warming and the like, wind speed and rainfall amount suddenly change and just a few minutes of delay in evacuation sometimes result in a disaster. In order to identify such a sudden change and enable quick evacuation, there is a demand for a high-speed query that is capable of acquiring air flow data and rainfall data in real time.
A large amount of data is stored in the database, and it takes time to search for and acquire the data that is needed. It may take several minutes to several hours, although it depends on data amount and throughput of a machine. This makes it impossible to cope with a case where real time acquisition of the data is required.